United
by suwritesalot
Summary: Reed and Shane arguing about football? Why is Julian crying? Find out! Two drabbles filed with Rane, Jogan, and slight Kogan. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I hope the day fares you well. Mine has been pretty good. My school ended today, thus I will most likely be updating more often... Anyway, I'd like to thank my lovely friend, IWillNeverDissolve, for beta-ing. Check her out~ She's AWESOME! :D

**Ship:** Rane  
**Song(s) Used:** _Kings of London_ (Arsenal) and _Drink, Drink Wherever You May Be_ (Manchester United)

**Some Background Knowledge for this Story:** Honestly, I was just trying to practice writing a verbal fight scene. I made Reed Van Kamp an Arsenal fan, Shane Anderson a Manchester United fan, and Blaine Anderson a Chelsea fan. And they are hardcore fans, dear reader! Amidst of making them the fans of the football teams, they turned out to be a bit OOC (out of character). I am not a fan of any of those teams (Sheffield, woot woot). NO PERSONAL VIEWS OF THE AUTHOR HAS BEEN USED. I RESPECT Arsenal, Manchester United, and Chelsea F.C. (Most of their conversation came from the things that come out of my brother and his friends' mouths whenever they discuss Arsenal, Chelsea F.C., and Manchester United.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dalton, Glee, nor any of the football clubs mentioned in this story.

**Warning:** The following may be highly offensive to Manchester United, Chelsea F.C., and Arsenal fans... I apologize in advance. Also, this was my first time at rage... Please excuse the poor writing quality.

* * *

"Uh-uh, Shane!" Reed argued.

"Uh-huh, Reed!" Shane retorted.

They both cringed at each other.

"Obviously, you have no taste, my friend." Reed said, uncharacteristically. Of course, it was a very touchy subject they were debating on.

"You have just crossed the line, Van Kamp! Manchester United is the best!" Shane retorted.

"I don't think so. Arsenal all the way." Reed yelled.

Shane couldn't help but let out a laugh in disbelief. Reed just glared at him through his shaggy hair.

"Manchester will never be as good because… Because… Arsenal has Per Mertesacker." Reed declared boldly.

"Well, excuse me." Shane began sarcastically. "Man United has had the greatest legends of all time. Um, David Beckham and Norman Whiteside."

"Hmm… Maybe; but we have the best current players." Reed responded.

"We have a bigger fanbase! Plus, Arsenal is the most boring team in the world!" Shane shouted.

"Arsenal is not boring!" Reed shouted defensively, before proceeding onto a singing of _Kings of London_ at the top of his lungs.

"_Shoot on side we are the best,  
North or south or east or west.  
G.U.N.N.E.R.S.  
Gunners kings of London!"_

Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kings of London? More like the arses of London!" Shane continued to scorn Arsenal by singing _Drink, Drink Wherever You May Be_.

"_Drink, drink, wherever you may be,  
We are the drunk and disorderly,  
And we don't give a shit, and we don't give a fuck.  
We're coming home with the European Cup."_

Reed angrily clenched his fists and his jaw locked, when Blaine stormed into the room.

"Are you two really screaming at each other about F.C.s? We can hear everything from the halls! Ev-er-y-thing!" Blaine told them. The two boys hung their heads in guilt and shame. Blaine laughed at Reed and Shane for a bit before continuing. "Because Chelsea is the best!"

Reed and Shane popped their heads back up immediately and gave Blaine a look of disgust.

"Tee-hee." Blaine said in a high-pitched voice and pranced back outside.

"Blaine, you troll!" Shane shouted, his left fist shaking madly in the air as he did so.

Reed laughed, followed by Shane.

"What are we doing? This whole argument was pointless." Shane said amidst laughter.

"Chelsea fans… Pfft… When will their team ever learn to play the game?" Reed asked aloud. The two continued to laugh.

"The day Chelsea learns to play a decent game, I will dye my hair green!" Shane remarked and returned to the fit of laughter.

As the laughter died down, Shane and Reed hugged each other.

"I'm sorry I was such an... arse." Reed apologized into Shane's chest and blushed at the word "arse".

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I was so mean. Chelsea is the real arses of London." Shane answered back.

"Truce?" Reed asked when they pulled away.

"Truce." Shane replied. "Want to grab some ice cream?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm ba-a-ck! This time with another trolly fic. ;) Once again I'd like to thank my wonderful friend, IWillNeverDissolve, for beta-ing. Thank you~ :)

**Ships:** Jogan (friendship) and VERY SLIGHT Kogan (romance)  
Song(s) Used: None

**Some Background Knowledge for this Story:** This is one of those fics where the author just changes the ending to make no sense at all. (When you read it, you'll understand.) You see, I was really angered the day I wrote this due to some personal matters and decided that I'd destroy something many people love... Jogan. I gave Logan the ending he dreams about (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge)... So yes, this is a trolly, nutty fic filled with a delicious jelly centre. (I am really hungry at the moment.)

**Warning:** one angry author = terrible, hurt/comfort story...

* * *

Logan sprayed on some deodorant, sniffing a few times before checking himself out in the mirror.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard." Logan growled at the shirtless reflection before cheekily grinning.

He grabbed on a nice Polo shirt and some khakis. He looked at himself again in the mirror, thinking what a gorgeous young man he was before looking for the appropriate shoes to wear.

"If I go with the Converse, it'd say I'm not really serious… If I go with the Steve Maddens, it might say I'm serious… Hmm… Doesn't seem like the right occasion to wear Docs, right? Hmph, now I'm talking to myself?" Logan whispered as he selected the pair of Steve Madden evening shoes.

He grabbed the box of nut-free chocolates and a balloon in the corner of his room, checked himself out one last time in the mirror, and headed over to Julian's room.

Logan casually opened Julian's door and walked in on the boy who was hunched over his computer.

"Jules, you ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sure…" Julian answered as he got up. Julian was in a pair of pair of red plaid boxers, a white button-down collared shirt, all tied together with a pair of black socks.

Julian looked like his normal self; nothing would have given anything away except for his puffy eyes. He plastered on a smile for Logan. However, Logan knew Julian like the back of his hand. Something was wrong.

"Jules, what's wrong?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I'm fine! The world is fine!" Julian nervously squeaked and proceeded on to walk over to a drawer chest to get some trousers.

"Don't lie to me." Logan remarked.

That was when Julian couldn't handle it any longer. He broke down and cried. His body shook and his nose ran, but he didn't care at the moment, he was upset.

"Logan… They did it… Th… They took it away! They took the fanfiction I wrote away!" Julian wailed. "Now I'm suspended for a few days!"

"Who's 'they'?" Logan demanded.

"Critics United." Julian replied hoarsely.

"Is that some football club I should know about?" Logan asked quizzically.

"No. They are a group of people on the site that don't have anything better to do but criticize others." Julian answered in an annoyed tone. Logan walked over and gave him the box of chocolates he was awkwardly holding; along with the balloon he had and tied the balloon around Julian's wrist.

"Gah, it's no use. Chocolate doesn't make me feel better." Julian stated before opening the box and eating a few anyway, which Logan had to chuckle about.

"Hold on, so that means you won't be writing that amazing story anymore?" Logan wondered aloud.

"No… Wait, did you just say 'amazing'?" Julian stopped crying and popped in another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Yeah, you silly bear." Logan replied smiling as he booped Julian's nose. "Didn't you know it was me who was leaving those anonymous reviews for each chapter?"

Julian shook his head. He gave Logan a toothy grin, his teeth stained with chocolate.

"Well, we best get ready. The award show starts in an hour, and you know how difficult parking gets." Logan said as he helped his friend up. Julian hugged his best friend and continued on to choose a pair of trousers to change into.

As Julian was changing, Logan's phone vibrated.

**Kurt:** I love you.

Logan smiled softly at the text before replying.

**Logan:** Me too. xx


End file.
